Corrupted database
by Rozelith
Summary: After discovering his former friend in his tomb of ice, Starscream though that finally they could be reunited, but things are not so easy. (Rated M for future slash, violence, ... . Romance/angst. Mainly SkyStar.)


Hiiii I'm rozelith and this is my first fanfic SkyStar! I'm sorry for the bad and poor english but it's because I'm a French girl =/

**I'm actually looking for a beta reader if someone is interested!**

Transformers are from Hasbro, I own nothing here (*cry*)

* * *

**Earth. Night time.**  
**Nemesis.**

Starscream was lying on his berth, still in recharge when his internal comm. link biped to life. Grumbling, he onlined his optics one by one, adjusting them to the dark state of his trine quarters while his frame sat on the edge of his metalic berth, his legs hanging at the edge. One of his servo went to his face, massaging the place between his optics, frowning as he responded to the annoying bipping noise.

"Yes, my lord?" his voice was a little deeper than his usual one.

Sensing the difference, Megatron teased.

"I hope that I did not wake you from your beauty sleep, Starscream." his voice was full of sarcasm before turning back to his deep voice. "get your aft in the control room, now." He particulary insisted on the last word and did not wait for an answer to turn the comm. link off.

Grumbling even more, the seeker got on his pedes, stretching himself a little to get ride of the feelings of after recharge. Once finished, he walked to the door, stoping two astroseconds in front of a mural mirror to look at his frame, checking if everything was ok and like always, he was perfect. Smirking to himself he walked out, going straight for the command center.

Since their arrival to Earth, the Decepticons kind of ended up taking their recharge habits, this is why the Nemesis was practically empty by the time Starscream walked through the corridors to the meeting place. Once in front of the big door, he took an intake of air, sighing before adjusting his optics, frowning as he opened it wide open. He was instantly meet with the view of his leader standing in front of a monitor screen, arms crossed behind his back with his TIC by his side. Soundwave was the first one to notice his presence in the room, like always. The SIC stood straight in the entrance, wings high on his back, he took another intake of air before taking a step ahead, heading for his right place, at the right of the warlord. Megatron did not even share a glare and spoke aloud.

"You are to leave now for the Arctic. You will be taking your useless trinemates with you."

And that was all. Starscream's optics went wide, his after recharge state living his frame entirely. It didn't take long for the information to reach his CPU and Megatron and his TIC prepared for the outburst, lowering their audio receptor's volume.

"WHAT?! You want to sent my trine and I in this pit damned frozen place?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Megatron didn't move his frame, only his head did. He glared at the enraged seeker, frowning.

"Do what you're being ordered, Starscream. I do not want to hear about your pitiful excuses and useless complains." He took a step ahead, heading for the SIC in question. "You will go to the Arctic...with your trine mates...and will search the cause of those strange signals that we received..." He took a step ahead between each part of his sentence, now looming over him, his frame imposing " ..NOW!"

The seeker felt himself shaking with fear and anger but mostly of fear, lifting his servos without thinking to protect himself. Once that the Warlord finished what he had to say, there was nothing to be added. The SIC went straight for the exit, his heels clicking rapidly on the floor behind him. He grunted all the way to his quarters whose door unfortunatly experienced a piece of his mind as it flung open rather violently.

"THAT PIT FRAGGER! HOW DARE HE SENT ME, I mean, US ON SUCH A STUPID MISSION!"

The beautiful sound of his voice did not go unnoticed to his trinmate's audio who had instantly woken up. Skywarp was the first one to answer the sweet melody.

"WHAT IN THE PIT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed, servos going for his audio receptors.

Thundercracker, on the other hand, tried to go for a smoother approach.

"...what's wrong Star?"

"THAT PIT DAMNED FRAGGER ! HE IS WHAT IS WRONG!"

"STOP SCREAMING STAR!" answered Warp, screaming.

"I'LL NOT !... Frag off !"

"You frag off!"

"SILENCE." responded TC, and both of the turbulent seekers silenced, glaring speechless at their brother. Once satisfied, the blue seeker stood up and went for the colorful one. "Now Star, explain. Calmly."

Starscream wanted to bitch back at him but retained himself. "That old fragger finally broke his CPU! He is sending us to the Artic for a stupid research mission!"

A big thrill took hold of Skywarp "The Artic?! You mean... the freezing and white thing?" his entire frame shuddered, especially his wings who perked down on his back while he was still sitting on his beth. TC did not look thrilled either by the new.

"What did he tell you?" the blue seeker reached with his hand for one of Star's shoulder. Mimicking his leader, the SIC answered.

"You will go to the Arctic with your trine mates and will search the cause of those strange signals that we received" he sighed, crossing his arms over his frame

"we have to part now so get ready." His wings were high on his back, annoyance clearly present in his voice.

* * *

**Earth. Early in the morning.**

The trine finally arrived at their destination. The trip had been way too long for the entire trio, especially for Thundercracker and Starscream who, unfortunatly, had to hear Skywarp and his famous "are we there soon?" practically every breems. Landing on the white floor, Starscream left out a rather big sigh.

"Finally ! I though that my CPU was going to EXPLODE!"

"I don't see what you mean by that"

"Of course you don't." retorted the blue seeker as the purple one pouted.

The Decepticon SIC took a device out of his subspace and pointed it in front of him. The thing began to bip and a small green dot could be seen on the small screen, they began to follow it. Walking very close to each others, their wings were bended down on their backs, their frames trembling. The trip on the icy floor did not last too long before they could reach what the green dot was. Standing right in front of them was the biggest green rock that they ever saw. Like always, Skywarp was the first to comment.

"What the frag is that?..." his mouthplate was hanging open.

"It's a rock." answered TC

"Congratulation, even I could have had answered that." he pouted, falsely hurt. "What I wanted to know was: Why in the pit is there a big giant green rock standing out of this fragging icy ground?!" his servos were doing dramatical movements.

Not answering his brother, Starscream walked ahead to the giant rock, subspacing a scanner while walking. Pointing the device in front of him, his scientific side took control of him. It took him several breems to examine the unknown rock while his brothers were arguing behind him especially about the fact that it was freezing out there. Once done, the SIC contacted his leader, offering him a detailled report of the situation.

Some cycles after his report, the seekers could see mechs coming in their direction. Megatron was coming their way, accompanied by his loyal dog. Starscream huffed has they landed in front of them, his wings perking up and his hips swaying to the side as his hand stayed on it. He took back his usual smirk and made a show of himself, like always.

"It's nice to see you again my Lord. As you can see, I accomplished your task perfectly.

"Shut down your vocaliser Starscream." The Warlord walked past him, ignoring the annoyed snarl that the little seeker huffed. He raised his heavy arm and put it on the green object, caressing the rough surface. Taking her back, he turned to his soldiers and gave his orders.

"Decepticons. Drain the energy off this thing!"

And with that order, every Cons moved to their ordered positions. Soundwave released his casseticons and some cons arrived with a draining machine who could convert energy into energon.

While everyone was working, Skywarp decided to wander, too lazy to actually do something. Seeing one of the TIC's pet, he decided to follow him in order to get some fun. He stopped himself at the entrance of an icy cave while the little con entered it, walking to the deepest of it, starting what had been asked of him. The blue casseticon was trying to dretroy the cold wall in front of him when Skywarp decided that he was too bored to stay still and quiet. Especially quiet in fact. Smirking to himself, he walked a little more inside of the cave.

"Problems Frenzy? Is the big-bad-ice too tough for you?"

His teasing was a success as Frenzy turned around to look at him before turning back to face the wall who fell in pieces under a strong hit on it. The blow was so powerful that the two cons got buried down by a big pile of snow who crumbled down on them. Getting his head out of the cold stuff, Frenzy looked back at where he gave the kick, his optics widening under his visor and a small smile appearing on his pale blue face.

"What's that? Som'thing is frozen in the ice!"

Far away from them, where there once was a wall of ice, was a piece of armor. Suddenly, the not so gracious voice of the SIC echoed behind them.

"Why are you standing around like lumbs at a smelter?! There is work to do!"

Still sitting on the ground, Warp answered him by pointing his finger at the armor part "We...we found something!"

Staring speechless at the metallic thing, Starscream did not hear the warlord coming behind them. The old mech seemed to have overheard their conversation.

"So you did!" he walked to it, stopping himself behind his strangely unmoving SIC. "Starscream, I want a clearer look"

Taken back to reality by the sound of his designation, he turned around. "You should have it leader" Turning back to the wall, he raised his left arm and fired at it with his null ray, melting down the ice. Less than a breem later the frame of the frozen robot could be seen and Starscream looked at it, mouth hanging open and optics wide. His entire frame went rigid, his wings resting down on his back and his vocaliser was out of order. Megatron did not notice his sudden change of attitude and walked passt him, touching the wall in front of the large and tall frozen frame.

"With his size and probable strenght, he will make an excellent decepticon!" His face lightened up with a bright smile of satisfaction.

Once finished with melting the ice, the frozen frame was moved to one of the Decepticon's secret base to be warmed up and more importantly, to be fixed.

* * *

TC, Warp and Soundwave were working on the laying frame while Megatron and his SIC were standing behind his head, waiting.

"Whatever it is, being on ice kept it fresh."

"But not perfect. Info center's down." noticed Skywarp to Thundercracker

Leaning a little over the frame, Starscream immediatly followed "Then give him 50.000 volts to activate his memory monitor!"

Soundwave obeyed, taking down a voltage device, charging it and firing at the unconscious frame. Finally noticing his SIC's unusual attitude, the warlord frowned.

"Starscream, why are you so concerned about this creature?"

Facing his lord, Starscream told him the thruth rapidly "Because I knew him once, a long time ago on Cybertron." Once finished he immediatly turned back. "Again! This time a million volts!"

Tossing the useless device away, Soundwave turned his arm into a sort of canon and fired. "Also, cyber-motor relays are useless." he noticed.

Starscream leaned even closer to look at the little monitor placed on the forehead of the mech and finally, it worked.

"Memory monitor activating!"

Seeing his SIC like that, Megatron frowned even more, his voice a little deeper than usual, a little bit of concern and curiosity in it.

"You knew him?"

Starscream couldn't look away from the frame on the berth. Clenching his fists, he remembered.

"His name is Skyfire. Skyfire and I were both explorers from Cybertron. Skyfire and I were exploring what was an uncharted planet at that time. This one. Earth. We detected no intelligent life on the surface, but Skyfire insisted we look closer. A polar windstorm came up suddenly and Skyfire and I were separated."

His voice was hurt and much more lower. His optics were glued on Skyfire's frame and his own frame was becoming heavier for him to bear, his wings were very low on his back.

"I circled half the globe searching for him... but he was gone."

Deciding not to pay attention to his body language, Megatron closed the cover panel of the little screen.

"And now, millions of Earth years later, you have found him."

Everyone around the laying frame stood and took some steps aways to give some space to Skyfire as he slowly onlined, sighting in a deep after recharge voice. The big shuttle sat at the edge of the berth, his left hand raising to massage the space between his optics.

"Aaahh... What happened?" He looked around him. "Where... am I?"

Skyfire took notice of his surronding, and finally stopped his eyes from wandering from one mech to another and setted it on Megatron.

"This is not Cybertron."

He then turned his head again. Starscream was ready to answer him, his spark was overwhelming inside of him and a smile was starting to form on his dark face. He disapeared instantly.

"Who are you?"

* * *

First chapter finished ! YAY!

I planned to write this fic some weeks ago but was too lazy to start it xD I'm really soooooorry for...this ^

Seriously, it's not very good I think... I had a lot of ideas but do not have the vocabulary for it...  
I'm really sorry if I made mistakes _''''

Feel free to review if you want 3


End file.
